Tension sexual no resuelta
by Andaliix
Summary: Una rara chica del Hollywood Arts esta dispuesta a ayudar a Tori Vega con su "problemita". Últimamente Jade trata mejor a Tori ¿Sera este el motivo por el cual Vega tenga sueños raros con la chica West? ¡Entra aquí no te quedes con la duda!
1. Chapter 1

_Tensión sexual no resuelta_

Estaba sentada en mi cama con la mirada perdida.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, voltee y… ¡Wow! ¿E-es enserio? Una Jade West (chica de la cual llevo enamorada desde hace aproximadamente 2 meses) había entrado lentamente con un uniforme de policía demasiado corto, no esperen… ¡DIMINUTO!

Sonrió sensualmente y cerro la puerta, se veía realmente hermosa y esperen… ¿C-como había entrado a mi casa? Y peor aun ¿Vestida así?

Últimamente nos estábamos llevando mejor incluso se podría decir que somos _amigas_, ya no le gustaba hacerme sentir mal y eso me hacia realmente feliz.

J: Vaya, alguien se ha portado realmente mal –esto ultimo lo dijo taaan lento que sonreí como idiota- pero la oficial West vino para darle su merecido.

Saco unas tijeras y un látigo de quien sabe donde.

T: Bien oficial y dígame... ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

J: Solo, dejarse llevar –Jade me tiro a la cama, se recostó en mi y me beso, cerré los ojos, debo decir que fue un beso muy pasional-

Al separarnos por falta de aire, Jade ya no estaba ahí ¡Ahora era mi hermana Trina la que estaba vestida de policía!

T: ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡QUE ASCO, QUE ASCO!

Y, abrí los ojos.

No era mas que otro sueño mio, el cual siempre acababa realmente mal, algunas veces la imagen de Jade se distorsionaba y aparecía Trina, algunas veces mama y… Sikowitz.

Lo sé ¿Soñar con Sikowitz? Era realmente raro, desde hace un mes empecé a soñar que Jade venia y me hacia _cosas._

Y al final siempre era un sueño y tenia que aliviar yo solita lo que la Jade del sueño causaba.

Suspire, me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño para asearme. Después de bañarme me cambie, unos vaqueros y un sweater estarían más que bien. Baje los escalones tome mi bolso y me fui a la escuela sin desayunar. Mis padres no estaban, se fueron de crucero y regresarían dentro de un mes.

Salí de la casa, me iría caminando al Hollywood Arts porque Trina se había ido con sus amigas a quien sabe donde.

J: ¡Hey Vega! Al fin sales te he estado esperando desde hace 10 minutos - ¿Jade? ¿Qué hacia aquí? Estaba sentada en el capo de su auto con 2 vasos de café en las manos.

T: H-hola eh, lamento el retraso no sabia que pasarías por mi.

J: Lo siento es que, tenia ganas de venir por ti –Me sonrió ¡Es tan amable! Esperen… ¿Se sonrojo? ¡Se sonrojo! Voy a morir, voy a morir. Dejo de ser tan maldita conmigo, ahora es muy amable, respetuosa y no se a que se debió el repentino cambio.

T: ¡Te lo agradezco! Aunque, me hubiera gustado caminar para mantenerme en forma pero no puedo negar que prefiero mil veces irme contigo.

J: ¿Mantenerte en forma? ¡Pero si esta bueni… Ejem en buen estado. Bueno te he traído esto supuse que no has ingerido nada –Me paso el vaso de café, y como agradecimiento le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, me acerque a su oído murmurando un pequeño _Gracias-_

J: Bien sube, que se nos hace tarde.

T: Bien.

Pasaron los minutos…

Nadie decía nada, había cierta ¿tensión? En varias ocasiones volteaba a verla y la sorprendía mirándome a mí.

Total, ya llegamos al Hollywood Arts, me estaba bajando del auto pero una mano me detuvo sosteniendo mi brazo.

J: Que tengas un buen día Tori –Sonrió-

T: Igualmente –Después salí casi corriendo, había localizado a Beck _ni el viento me despeina_ Oliver, actual novio de esa chica gótica hermosa. Es mi amigo si, pero le tenia envidia por tener a semejante mujer a lado de el todo el tiempo.

No soportaba verlos juntos, hace 2 meses pensé que me gustaba Beck pero no, la que realmente me gustaba era su novia.

Su novia.

No mía, si no suya. Solté un suspiro y vi como el dúo dinámico pasaba frente a mí, no tenía ganas de nada y solo camine por los pasillos.

T: Supongo que no entrare a clases –Susurre antes de sumergirme en mis pensamientos. No tenía posibilidades con Jade, pues ya que Beck es mi amigo y no quisiera lastimarlo.

_-Debes de intentarlo-_ ¿Quién dijo eso? No me di cuenta cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba una nueva jornada de clases, ni mucho menos me di cuenta cuando los estudiantes se metieron a sus respectivas aulas.

-_ ¿Qué no me harás caso? ¡Voltea de una buena vez Vega!- _Hastiada voltee a ver a la dueña de aquella voz dulce y a la vez chillona.

Era una chica rubia de ojos achocolatados, un poco baja de estatura y con vestimentas extrañas.

T: Disculpa, ¿Me hablas a mí?

_-¡No, qué va! le hablo a la planta que esta junto a ti_ o_bviamente te estoy hablando a ti Victoria. Bien mi nombre es Lindsay Allen y vengo a ayudarte a aliviar tu tensión sexual._

¿Mí qué? No sé de lo que habla esa chica ¿Cómo es que me conoce?

L: La verdad es que no te conozco – ¿Lee la mente? Me está empezando a dar miedo esta tipa- No, no leo la mente si eso es lo que pensaste, no tengas miedo te ayudare con tu problemita. Vamos –Me empujo al cuarto del intendente-

T: Según tú, ¿Cuál es mi problemita? – Curiosamente Lindsay se me hacía familiar.

L: Si tu problemita, tu sabes tú evidente atracción por Jade West por cierto que buen gusto es hermosa, y bien cuando tú y West se quedan a solas se puede palpar esa tremenda tensión sexual entre ustedes. Se nota a kilómetros, puedo apostar que West gusta de ti y a eso se debe el cambio repentino.

T: ¿Cómo me puedes decir todo esto cuando no conoces nada de mí? –Debo de admitir que sonreí como idiota cuando dije que tal vez Jade gusta de mí.

L: Te he observado, bueno una vez te escuche confesarle a Cat que tenías sueños raros con West, desde ese momento las he observado. ¿Escuchas eso? ¡Allí viene!

¿Quién venia? Yo no escuchaba nada, Lindsay se lanzó a mí, con sus brazos rodeo mi cuello para después pararse de puntitas y besarme. No podía moverme me quede congelada con lo que vi.

Se abrió la puerta y…

¡Era Jade! La cual al vernos puso cara de pocos amigos, Lindsay se separó de mí.

L: Nos vemos mañana linda –Me guiño el ojo y salió.

J: ¿Por esto no entras a clases? ¿Quién es esa?

T: Y- yo te puedo explicar - ¿Es mi imaginación o esta celosa? Si estuviese celosa sería tan genial.

J: No. Me voy de aquí ve detrás de aquella.

Corrección para nada genial.

Recordé cuando se ponía celosa de Beck. ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora? Se está alejando cada vez más, estoy tan confundida ahora mismo. En mi mano tenía un papelito que no recordaba tener, extendí el papel arrugado. Era una nota.

_Debes de estar muy confundida por lo que acaba de pasar, tranquila es solo parte de mi plan para ayudarte a ganarte más a West. Seguramente ahora se habrá ido y no sabes que hacer, no hagas nada déjala ir._

_Nos vemos esta noche en tu casa, jeje me auto invite._

_Lindsay Allen_

__De algo estaba muy segura, esto sera realmente raro.


	2. ¡Yo no estoy urgida! O tal vez si

_¡Yo no estoy urgida! O tal vez si…_

Estando en casa me sentía sola. Tenía todas las luces apagadas, mientras yo estoy tirada en mi sofá rojo, llegando de la escuela solo me tire, me sentía rara con la llegada de la rubia a mi vida.

Dejando de lado el tema de Lindsay y la "Tensión sexual no resuelta" entre Jade y yo, me dejo envolver en el ambiente nostálgico que hay en casa. Nada era como antes, mis padres casi nunca están en la casa por andar de viaje, disfrutando los distintos lugares, olvidándose completamente de que tenían dos hijas.

Las palabras que salieron de la boca de mi padre retumbaba en mi cabeza –Son lo suficientemente grandes para hacerse cargo de ustedes mismas, ya no son nuestra responsabilidad- Dijo, y mi madre remato con un -¡Que alivio!- Realmente me sentí mal, nunca me ha gustado estar sola.

Me preocupaba un poco por Trina, no sabía nada de ella desde que tomo su bolso, las llaves del auto y susurrando un rápido –Nos vemos luego- se despidió. Tome el celular y marque el número y espere a que me respondiera lo cual nunca sucedió.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos, he decidido dormir.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercan cada vez más, pero lentamente. Siento unas manos que se posan en mi cara, me dan palmaditas, lo que me hace abrir los ojos.

Parpadeo varias veces, logro ver un rostro frente al mío. Después dice algo que no llego a entender, se aleja de mí y yo no quiero que me deje aquí.

Estiro el brazo para así poder alcanzarla, porque sé que es una chica. Me levanto del sofá y camino hacia la chica que me da la espalda. Sonrió porque creo que es Jade, la reconozco porque aparte de que va vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa del mismo color.

T: ¡Jade, te he extrañado tanto! Perdóname por lo de esta mañana –Después de decir esto, ella sigue ahí sin voltear. Me acerco más a ella y la abrazo por la espalda. Ella voltea y al fin puedo ver su cara…

T: ¡AHHHH! ¡Carajo, carajo! – Otra vez no, era un maldito sueño de nuevo. Desperté gritando por lo que había visto en el sueño _que esta vez no fue sexual _como suelen ser, cuando en el sueño "Jade" volteo, su rostro se distorsiono y al final termino pareciendo a Sikowitz.

No sé cómo termine tirada en el piso de la cocina.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir soñando así?

Algunas veces no dormía para no soñar con Jade y que mis ganas de hacerla mía no aumentaran. Tocaron el timbre, me levante y prendí las luces, allá afuera ya estaba oscureciendo.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro a Lindsay con una gran sonrisa en la cara, le sonrió de igual manera sin saber porque. Tal vez fue porque había dejado su vestimenta rara que había consistido en una falda tipo escocesa, un jersey de un reno de nariz roja y unos mocasines verdes.

Ahora llevaba una camisa de cuadros rojos, pantalones ajustados negros y sandalias rojas.

L: Hola guapa –Me abraza y le correspondo.

T: Hola tú, vamos entra –Cierro la puerta después de entrar, enserio que Lindsay es guapa, no lo había notado, sacudí la cabeza y me senté- Ven siéntate a un lado mío.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se sentó.

L: ¡Bien! Como ya dije antes te ayudare pero primero debes de contarme ¿Cómo te sientes cuando estas con Jade?

T: ¿Eh? – Me ardía la cara, tenía pena pues ¿Cómo le iba a decir a alguien que apenas conozco como me siento con Jade?

La rubia se ríe y toma mi mano, dispuesta a no soltarla.

L: Tienes que confiar en mí –Como puedo me suelto de su agarre sutilmente.

T: No recuerdo haberte dicho que aceptaba tu ayuda.

L: Bien, sé que sueñas con Jade y no son sueños muy inocentes. La tensión sexual es evidente entre ustedes dos, ahora, yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte con West ¿Aceptas mi ayuda o no?

Dude un momento, sería más fácil si Allen me ayudaba.

T: Esta bien, acepto –Ella sonrió y estrechamos las manos, ella no me soltó y volvimos a aquel agarre del que me había zafado. Me acaricia la mano con su pulgar.

L: Bien, ahora si dime ¿Qué sientes?

T: No creo que me entiendas, porque ni yo misma lo hago. Lo que sé es que Jade me hace sentir bien, me siento muy cómoda a su lado, cuando me sonríe mis ganas de besar sus labios incrementan. Me cuesta creer que me he controlado durante este tiempo. Envidio a Beck porque ¡Uf! Él tiene a Jade a su lado, últimamente parece no importarle, cada que la besa me gustaría azotar su cabeza contra la pared.

L: Ok, entonces… ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a sentir algo más que amistad con Jade? Si es que se puede decir amistad porque he visto cómo te maltrataba ¿Eso cambio, no?

T: Desde hace eh, creo que desde hace 3 meses empezó a tratarme mejor, luego un mes después, me di cuenta de mis sentimientos.

L: Bien, ¿Te gustaría que tus sueños húmedos acabaran? –Me sonroje-

T: ¡No son húmedos! ¡Agh, yo que sé! No me importan.

L: ¿Segura? –Entrecerró los ojos-

T: Bien, sí que me importa y… no quiero que acaben. Me encanta ver a Jade en mis sueños, aunque a veces no duermo para que mis ganas de _tu sabes_ no aumenten –Lindsay sonríe abiertamente, dejando ver sus dientes blancos.

L: Entonces ¿Estás muy urgida?

T: ¡Yo no estoy urgida! O tal vez si…

L: ¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar! La nota que te deje ¿Recuerdas? –Asiento con la cabeza- Creo que cuando Jade se fue dejándote ahí lo que quería era que la siguieras, hice bien en dejarte esa nota.

Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, yo solo la miro.

L: Deja de mirar mi trasero - ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?- Levántate y sígueme.

T: Esta bien –Me levanto del cómodo sofá a regañadientes- ¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto después de cerrar la puerta de mi casa y caminar junto a Lindsay a su auto. Tenía un Audi a8 negro, es muy bonito. Me adelanto un poco.

L: ¡Hey! E- espera hay algo que debo decirte –Me volteo y me acerco a ella-

T: ¿Qué pasa Linds? – Se acerca más de lo que yo quisiera, tímidamente rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, yo no me muevo.

L: Tengo que hacerlo, al menos, una vez más – Acaba con la distancia existente y posa sus labios en los míos, cierra los ojos y luego de unos segundos se separa. Yo sigo ahí parada sin saber que hacer - ¿Vas a subir o no Tori?

T: Eh, ya voy - Abro la puerta y me introduzco al auto. Ella me sonríe y arranca-

En el camino solo se escuchaba la música de la radio. Nos detenemos en un lugar que conozco muy bien.

T: ¡No puede ser!


	3. ¿Acaso escondes algo?

_¡Bien! Primero que nada les doy muchas gracias por recibir con agrado este fanfic. Y también por la bienvenida a en un principio estaba indecisa, no sabía si cambiar el titulo o de plano no subir la historia. Subí el segundo capítulo de rápido y hasta ahora me dio tiempo de escribir, pueden darle gracias a la escuela, ¡Maldición! Y aparte he estado enferma. Lamento no haber contestado sus reviews (que me hacen feliz) ahora lo voy a hacer ;D_

_**Misaoasuka: **__¡Gracias por leer! Yo también amo a esta pareja, son adorables *w* Te prometo que actualizare lo más rápido que pueda ¿Sale? :D_

_**Gacktoer: **__Me agrada que te encante, gracias por dejar review ¡Nos leemos!_

_**OuroborosLife: **__¡Gracias! Jajaja ya deje claro que soy "señorita" en mi perfil, lo sé, ese pikachu sensualon con bigotes no ayudo a saber si era chico o chica. Intentare seguir tu consejo. ¡¿Para qué preguntas!? Ya verás te golpeare ¡Jajaja! Ok no, tu sigue leyendo y veras para adonde apunta esta historia. En fin ¡Nos leemos colega escritor!_

_**Victoiousnaomi:**__ ¡Gracias! Bien, esa Lindsay es toda una loquilla ¿A que si? Aca entre nos, es mi personaje favorito en la historia._

_**DK-sudi: **__Jajaja ya deje claro que soy chica xD ¡Gracias por la bienvenida!_

_**Jathanjori98: **__¡Genial! Eres de México ¿Vamos por unos tacos al pastor? ¡Jajaja! Es cierto, se nota a kilómetros la tensión entre las Jori, pero esta historia se me ocurrió en una ida a la iglesia (me obligaron) ¿Lo puedes creer? Gracias por tu opinión paisana ¡Nos leemos pues, ajua! xD_

_**Yali Potter Granger:**__ Si, Lindsay es algo (muy) rara, y no lo dudo, en HA suelen pasar muchas cosas. Pues estaba viendo Los Juegos Del Hambre por 183829728 vez y no sé, como que ame a Glimmer (Tributo del distrito 1) Me imagino a Leven Rambin, pero un poco más baja de estatura y diferente color de ojos. ¡Nos leemos!_

_**GAMI184:**__ Gracias por leer la historia y jaja a Lindsay le gusta un poco Tori, pero solo un poco, le pondré pareja a esa loquilla y si Victoria si le miro el trasero a Lindsay xD_

_**YOSHI:**__ Jejeje suelo dejar intrigada a la gente ¡Ah mentira jaja! Bien más adelante contare la historia de Lindsay y así lo descubrirás. ¡Gracias por el comentario, no leemos!_

_**Jorictorious:**__ Hey, hey xD Aww ¿Esperaras por mí? ¡JAJAJA! Ok no ._. lo siento suelo hacer eso todo el tiempo xP Continuare cuando pueda, y procurare no tardar :D ¡Nos leemos!_

_Ahora solo queda decirles que ame sus reviews. Espero que les guste este capítulo que les escribo de corazón (ayayayaya) sin más comentarios raros de mi parte he aquí el tercer capítulo._

* * *

_¿Acaso escondes algo?_

En el camino solo se escuchaba música de la radio. Nos detenemos en un lugar que conozco muy bien.

T: ¡No puede ser! – Voltee a ver a mi acompañante que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, podría jurar que el brillo de sus ojos era casi malvado. Me asuste y titubee.

L: Vamos Vega, ya te imaginas lo que vas a hacer ¿No? ¡Ah pero que idiota! No sabes lo que harás porque solo estas sentada mirándome con miedo –Lindsay se carcajeo un buen rato, cuando se detuvo se limpió unas cuantas lagrimillas.

El lugar en donde nos encontrábamos no era nada más ni nada menos que la casa de Jade.

Pánico, pánico y más pánico en mi interior.

Me quede observando la casa, no pensaba en nada, ¿Qué haría?

T: ¿Qué quieres que haga? –El hilo de voz salió, apenas audible pero sabía muy bien que Allen lo escucho.

La casa azul de 2 plantas con grandes ventanales y esa puerta estilo minimalista, parecía estar burlándose de mí, estaba ahí con dos de sus cortinas blancas cerradas. Solo había estado allí dos o tres veces. Creo que tenía una idea, Lindsay me dejaría aquí a que Jade me viole… aunque no sería violación si me gustara ¿No?

Sacudo la cabeza con violencia, y la rubia solo me mira.

L: Te vas a bajar, tocaras la puerta y te enfrentaras a ella, no hoy no será el día, solo es un paso más. Ya tengo un plan, por cierto.

T: ¡¿Enserio?! –Grite y Lindsay me bajo la cabeza con su mano libre, mientras ella también se agachaba, se golpeó con el volante- ¡Idiota! No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Cómo que ya tienes un plan? No me iré de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes.

L: Cállate idiota ¡Estás perdiendo tiempo Victoria, mueve ese gran trasero tuyo hasta su puerta! Haz lo que tengas que hacer, te veo en tu casa –Se bajó del auto, abrió amablemente la puerta de mi lado, y me tiro del brazo.

T: ¡¿Me dejaras aquí?!

L: ¿Qué? Puedes ir a pie - ¿Tenía idea de que ya había oscurecido? Se dirige a la puerta de aquella casa, toca el timbre y corre hacia el carro. ¡Maldición! Podría irme corriendo también, pero creo que Lindsay tiene razón, además necesito verla.

T: ¡¿Tienes idea de que hora es?!

L: ¡Hora de aventura!

T: ¡Deja de ver caricaturas imbecil! – Tome una pequeña piedra y se la arroje al carro en movimiento, escuche una pequeña risa detrás de mí. Ha salido de su casa.

L: ¡Pagaras por eso, un día sin sexo!

T: ¡Pero ni siquiera…! Da igual –Lindsay se había fugado, no me atrevía a voltear porque seguramente allí esta.

J: Después de que me ignoras por la rara ¿Por qué has venido? Y más importante ¿con ella? ¡No puedes ni voltear a verme! ¡Vamos contéstame Victoria!

Volteo y la miro fijamente, está enojada. El ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados son más que suficientes señales para que sienta miedo. Miedo, y ¿Qué será? Tal vez satisfacción, porque es posible que este celosa.

¿De qué? Puede ser que no sea como yo me imagino. Me acerco y la tomo por los hombros, ella suspira y cierra sus ojos. El corazón se vuelve loco, porque así pasa cuando me le acerco. Se separa y camina a la puerta, no puedo levantar la mirada.

J: ¿Tienes algo que explicarme?

T: S-sí.

Se asegura de que dejo la puerta cerrada, y pasa a un lado mío.

J: Si no te molesta, quiero dar un paseo… contigo –Lo dice en voz baja, creo que cree que no la escuche, pero fue bastante para hacerme sonreír. Y comenzamos a caminar, no sabía cómo comenzar- ¿Por qué has venido?

Nos habíamos adentrado a un parque algo grande que tenía demasiados árboles frondosos, estaba solo a tal hora debían ser las 09:00pm. Solo unos faroles iluminaban el parque. Jade corrió a un columpio, y le seguí.

T: Creo que, te debía una disculpa. Te preocupaste por mí y yo… Lo siento, aparte quería verte –En ese momento sonó mi celular, era un mensaje que decía:

_Dile que soy tu novia, no preguntes solo hazme caso ;D –Linds_

No recuerdo haberle dado mi número, esta chica es rara. La obligare a contarme todo.

J: ¿Y qué hacia ella contigo? ¿Tienes algo con ella? -¡ALLEN ES UNA BRUJA! No creo que haya sido coincidencia el mensaje y después la pregunta. Venga Tori cálmate.

T: Eh –Suspiro y me preparo para soltarle la mentira- Ella es mi novia.

La miro fijamente, tiene el ceño exageradamente fruncido, murmura algo que no puedo entender. Lo que menos quiero causarle son celos (que ni siquiera son celos porque realmente no sé si los siente al verme con la rubia) y mi miedo incremente cuando se levanta de aquel agradable columpio. Me toma por los hombros y me lleva hasta un árbol cercano, me tenso y creo que es lo mejor que se hacer hasta ahora.

Estoy entre el árbol y el cuerpo de Jade, la miro a los ojos y desvía la mirada. Aprieta un poco más el agarre y se acerca lentamente, nuestros rostros están peligrosamente cerca.

J: ¿Desde cuándo? –Me sorprende el tono en el que lo dice, es el tono con el que me hablaba hace meses. Creí que no volvería a escucharlo.

Y es ahora donde no sé qué decir, que hacer o que pensar. ¡No tenía idea de que contestar! Y de repente el árbol de al lado se vuelve un interesante punto al que mirar.

J: ¡Te hice una pregunta!

T: ¡Desde hace 1 semana!

J: ¿Qué?

T: ¡No te lo había dicho porque pensé que no me entenderías! Tenemos poco tiempo de llevarnos bien y…-Y es ahí donde reúne todo el valor que tiene, se deshace del agarre para después tomar mi rostro entre sus suaves manos, se acerca rápidamente.

J: Esa rara tiene suerte –Dice cerca de mis labios mirándome a los ojos, se lo que hará y no voy a oponerme. Y entonces sucede, cierro los ojos y posa sus labios sobre los de míos. Es un beso tierno, lento y agradable, el primero de muchos entre Jade y yo. Siento que sonríe y la imito, ella se separa.

J: Si… demasiada suerte –Se va alejando de mí y no hago nada para evitarlo, mis piernas tiemblan y tengo una sonrisa estúpida en la cara que empieza a dolerme. Sale del parque corriendo y ahí es cuando reacciono ¡Serás idiota Vega!

Corro a todo lo que dan mis antes temblorosas piernas, Jade corre muy rápido, se detiene para revisar su celular y casi la alcanzo, después sigue corriendo.

Llega hasta la puerta de su casa e intenta abrirla rápido, pero no puede. Se tranquiliza y abre lentamente la puerta, se introduce a la casa rápido y está a punto de cerrar cuando llego yo y le impido el cierre.

T: Es-espera un poco, e-n realidad necesito hablar contigo –Suspira y me arrastra hasta la cocina, no me dio tiempo de observar bien el interior de su hogar.

J: ¿Qué necesitabas deci… -Ahora soy yo quien la tiene acorralada en la pared y mi cuerpo, le sonrió.

T: ¿Con que Lindsay tiene suerte eh? ¿Por qué lo crees? – Y otra vez nuestros rostros están muy cerca, está mirándome a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos cerúleos.

J: Digamos que la novia de Lindsay está muy buena –Dejo salir una pequeña carcajada y ella enarca la ceja- Pero esa rubia no esta tan buena como para estar a su lado ¿Puedes creer? Yo deseándola y ella perdiendo el tiempo con esa rubia poca cosa.

Muerde su labio y me parece lo más sensual del mundo.

T: Puede que ella también te desee –Le susurró al oído y muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja, y ahora me dirijo a sus labios- Tenemos que intentar –Y el segundo beso se hace presente esta vez un poco rudo y ahora mis manos están en su cintura mientras las de Jade se entretienen con mi cabello. Mis manos no se quieren quedar en su cintura todo el tiempo, y se cuelan bajo la blusa de Jade para acariciar su abdomen plano.

Seguíamos con aquel ardiente beso cuando escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse. Nos separamos y me escondí detrás del refrigerador.

B: ¿Mi amor? – Palidecí ¡Era Beck! Maldición estoy tan jodida.

J: Tranquila, espérame aquí se ira pronto –Asentí y cuando ya se alejaba la tome del brazo y la traje hasta mí, y me arriesgue a darle otro pequeño beso en los labios, automáticamente sonreímos y se fue.

Estando escondida detrás del electrodoméstico, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No, tengo una mejor pregunta ¿Qué le estoy haciendo a Beck? Es injusto para él. Una parte de mí se sentía tan feliz que podría llorar y la otra parte se sentía como el mismo infierno.

No podía hacerle esto a mi amigo.

Recordando los momentos en que Jade y Beck habían estado juntos, siempre había una Tori Vega sonriente por verlos juntos. Después esa sonrisa se fue y llegaron los celos. Pienso que Oliver no merece a Jade, todos merecemos una oportunidad él tuvo muchísimas que no supo aprovechar ¡Es mi turno ahora!

Una sonrisa malvada llega a dibujarse en mi rostro, e intento no reír. Puedo cambiar de parecer en cuestión de segundos.

Me encuentro un poco incomoda, he escuchado decir a Beck que se sentarían en el sillón más grande. Mi curiosidad me gana y salgo del escondite, asomo la cabeza un poco y los veo, afortunadamente ellos no me ven.

Beck tiene a Jade atrapada en un fuerte abrazo, y ver eso me da hambre.

Regreso al refrigerador, encuentro por ahí una manzana y empiezo a comerla, estaba tan tranquila cuando escucho la risa de Beck.

Me asomo nuevamente y veo a Oliver encima de Jade, tomo con fuerza la manzana y la lanzo esperando golpear a Beck.

¡Y lo logro! El voltea y yo nerviosamente tengo que buscar una salida, una pequeña ventana que está abierta.

B: ¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso?

J: ¿Qué fue qué? Yo no vi nada.

B: Me golpeo una manzana ¿Qué hay en la cocina? ¡Las manzanas normales no hacen eso! Aparte esta mordida.

J: ¿Qué? No hay nada en la cocina, enserio –Intento salir por la ventana que afortunadamente es más grande de lo que yo pensaba, escucho los pasos de Beck-

B: ¿Acaso escondes algo?

J: ¡¿No confías en mí?! –Consigo salir, y caigo en el suelo.

B: Solo iré a ver –Me he lastimado el tobillo, pero puedo correr un poco. ¡Carajo! Tengo que caminar hasta mi casa. Me detengo y volteo a ver a la ventana de la casa- ¡Hey señor! ¿Qué hacía aquí dentro? ¡Ladrón!

Detrás de Beck visualizo a Jade que se cubre la cara intentando no reír.

T: ¡No soy un señor, ciego!

Cuando consigo alejarme de ahí, disminuyo la velocidad y camino lentamente por el tobillo. Aguante corriendo, he recorrido una gran distancia.

Sigo caminando, pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir. Fue divertido salir así de la casa de Jade. Jade… ¡Que buen día! Me gustaría ver mi sonrisa ahora.

Cierro los ojos por un momento, reviviendo esos besos tocando mis labios. No esperaba eso todavía.

Ahora estoy frente a mi casa, buscando en los bolsillos del pantalón las llaves que no encuentro ¡Las deje adentro! ¡Bah, soy un desastre!

Me quedo ahí parada frente a la puerta, y después esta se abre dejando ver a Lindsay con un pijama ¡Mi pijama!

L: Te tardaste.

Entro y veo que no está sola.

T: ¡¿Qué hacen aquí!?


End file.
